shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
KiriBaku
KiriBaku is the slash ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Eijiro Kirishima from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon * Kirishima thinks of Bakugou as "manly", which is the biggest sign of respect from him. * Kirishima is often shown trying to befriend Bakugou and inviting him to class outings. * Bakugou respects Kirishima and calls him by his name. * When Bakugou was kidnapped by the Villain Alliance, Kirishima initiated his rescue, along with Todoroki, and said he would be less than a man he didn't do anything. * It's been shown that Bakugou tutors Kirishima instead of Yaoyorozu like the rest of the class. * Kirishima is the one Bakugou sees as an equal and, according to Midoriya, the only ''one who could save him without his pride being hurt. * After Bakugou's return, he pays back Kirishima for the night vision goggles he bought for the rescue mission. * Despite Bakugou's unfriendly personality, it is clear that he cares about Kirishima quite a lot. Bakugou has made several active efforts to cheer Eijirou up when he was sad or doubting, these being the first times for him to be seen truly caring for another character. * Bakugou inspired Kirishima to create one of his power moves: Unbreakable. * "If you refuse to go down, it means you're stupidly strong." - Bakugou to Kirishima, Chapter 133 * The class turns to Kirishima when they look for Bakugou, implying they often hang out together. * The two have neighboring dorms on campus. * Both Kirishima and Bakugou have cheered each other on more than once. * In My Hero Academia Smash!!, Kirishima is portrayed as crushing on Bakugou and trying to get closer to him. * During the USJ attack parallel in Smash!!, Kirishima is seen thinking to himself that he was 'the only one in the world who could fill the role of Bakugou's partner.' * In Smash!!, he also dressed up as Red Riding Hood for the Halloween special, carrying a wolf costume. When the others asked him about it, he said he thought it would have been cool if Bakugou dressed up as a wolf, so they could have matching costumes. * A strip of Smash!! shows Bakugou (under the influence of a quirk) saying "You can try to tie me up all you want... but you'll never be able to tie down my heart!" to which Kirishima responds with "Interesting! A challenge to see which one of our hearts submit first!" * In a chapter of Smash!!, Kirishima invites Bakugou to eat lunch with him, before commenting that Bakugou "smells good". * In the light novel, we get to see the two studying together, first at the library and later at a cafe. ** During their scene in the library, a comment made by Kirishima causes Bakugou to let out a 'genuine, pleasant laugh.' ** While at the cafe, Kirishima grabs and pays for both of their drinks. Kirishima is asked by one of Bakugou's middle school friends why he hangs out with Bakugou and, after responding defensively at first, he answers with: "Well, he's very sincere, and being with him feels really nice. He's passionate, and I'm sure everyone knows and accepts him for that!" * It was confirmed through a light novel that Kirishima is Bakugou's dragon in the fantasy AU shown in one of the anime's endings. * During a wrestling match against Class 1-B in the light novel, Bakugou is shown cheering Kirishima on, which is what pushes him to win. * Kirishima is shown hanging out in Bakugou's room as he unpacks in the light novel. ** Bakugou asks Kirishima to leave, to which he replies stating that unpacking is easier with two people. While Bakugou denies this statement, he makes no move to kick the other out. The chapter ends with 'A new wind blows into these new dorms to dissipate even the slightest remnants of any unfamiliarity between the two.' * Season 3's first episode expands their relationship, as it shows them coming together late to the pool. Later in the same episode, they are shown going back home together under the sunset and Bakugou telling Kirishima he had to get stronger if he wanted to surpass All Might. * When Bakugou was announced to be a target for the League of Villains in the Forest Training Camp Arc, Kirishima showed a look of worry on his face and asked for permission to find him (though he was denied). * While explaining his plan to save Bakugou, Midoriya said that Kirishima was the key to the plan and that Bakugou would only allow himself to be rescued by Kirishima. * "It's gotta be you, Kirishima. I can't do it, or Todoroki, or Iida, or Yaoyorozu. Ever since school started, you've built a relationship with him as equals. So, if it's you, his friend, who calls to him... then..!" - Midoriya, Season 3 Episode 10/Chapter 90 * Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand, and almost seemed relieved. * Bakugou is smiling when he grabs Kirishima's hand. He then squeezed Kirishima's hand while he's talking. * Right after saving Bakugou, Kirishima tried to hold his hand again, but got rejected. * Bakugou withdrew his own money to pay back Kirishima for the night vision goggles. He approached after seeing him sad and told him to keep on being an idiot as always, showing that he cares for him. * Kirishima and Bakugou are often portrayed together in the Heroes Battle Cards. * Midoriya's hero notes stress the fact they are good friends and consider each other as equals. * According to the festival clothing promotional art, it's shown that Bakugou gave Kirishima his jacket as Kirishima wasn't wearing a shirt. On top of this, it's hinted that it was a romantic gesture, as the caption for Bakugou's outfit stated "...Maybe he gave it to a girl passing by who looked cold?" while Kirishima is the one wearing his jacket. * Kirishima and Bakugou go out together during holidays. * It has been mentioned that Bakugou enjoys mountain climbing and has brought Kirishima on one of his hiking trips. * During a short novel, the two have been seen hanging out after school in a local arcade. * Kirishima calls Bakugou "Blasty McSplode" and "Explosion Boy." * Bakugou calls Kirishima "Shitty Hair" and "Weird Hair." * Todoroki has mentioned to Bakugou in one of the CD Dramas that he seems very close to Kirishima, to which he replied "Just where are you looking?" * During the Provincial License Exam, Kirishima pushes Bakugou out of the way to save him from Shishikura's quirk. In Kirishima’s chapter from the vol. 4 light novel, he talks about Bakugou to Fat Gum, musing how he has calmed down ever since his fight with Deku, and he smiles brightly while talking about Bakugou. Fat Gum smiles back at Kirishima and says, ''“Ah, youth...” Fat Gum then asks Tamaki if he’s fought before with Mirio, and Tamaki says they’ve never fought. Kirishima then smiles at Tamaki while saying, “Bakugou is the type to explode easily, but he’s just very honest to himself.” Tamaki and Fat Gum listen to Kirishima talking happily about Bakugou and just smile back at him. In the obstacle course part of another chapter, Kirishima gets Bakugou a candied fruit (not a crepe) but Bakugou says he doesn’t want it. Later, Bakugou challenges Deku to the obstacle course, but Kirishima teases Bakugou, saying he couldn’t beat All Might’s top score. Bakugou then says, “Don’t say unnecessary things like that, dammit!” before nudging Kirishima. My Hero Academia: Stage Play :Bakugou, with his medal in his mouth – “HEY!! Get this off me!!! Come over here, KIRISHIMAAA!!!” :Kirishima – “He said my name…!” :Kaminari – “Oh, how about me?? How about me?” :Bakugou – “DUNCE FACE!” :Kaminari – “Eh…” : — Stage Play During curtain call on one of the showings, Kirishima was going down the aisles and spotted Bakugou coming up from behind him. He then smiled widely and made a heart with his hands that he sent out to Bakugou, which Bakugou swatted away?! When Kirishima asks Bakugou, “What do you want for your birthday?” Bakugou says “something spicy,” Kirishima replies with an additional line “spicy stuff- leave it to me!” There is a scene “where Kiri is taking off his shirt and he turns to Bakugou who’s taking off his pants. Pauses, stares at Kiri up and down, and Kirishima smiles and flexes at him. Bakugou gets flustered by this and turns away. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes * Kirishima held Bakugou back by attempting to wrap his arms around him when he was going to lash out at Todoroki. * Kirishima and Bakugou stay in the same hotel room, which closely resembles a honeymoon suite or love hotel based on Japanese hotel standards. ** Said hotel room appears to only have 1 bed. * Kirishima also brought matching suits for him and Bakugou, implying that he knows Bakugou's exact measurements. ** The vest that he gives Bakugou has a design with white roses on it. * According to the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes light novel, Kirishima brought Bakugou a suit with the hopes that they can attend the dinner banquet together. * Bakugou brought Kirishima as his plus one. * Kirishima and Bakugou get lost together while trying to meet up with the others. * When they run into some villains, Kirishima is able to calm down Bakugou before he can shout at them. * When a villain is about to hurt Kirishima, Bakugou reacts instantly and tries to deflect the villain's attack, but Todoroki is able to create a block of ice to protect Kirishima first. Bakugou then runs to Kirishima's side. * Kirishima jumps in front of a villain to protect Bakugou, and Bakugou calls out his name worriedly. * Bakugou later thanks Kirishima for saving him, and Kirishima blushes. * Kirishima teases Bakugou, saying “Were you worried?” Bakugou then yells that he wasn’t. Fanon * Kirishima being Bakugou's dragon was a popular speculation among fans long before the light novel was released. * Bakugou's Japanese voice actor Nobuhiko Okamoto made a comment in the August 2018 volume of CUT Magazine, saying that "Kirishima is the only one for Bakugou." * In another interview in Newtype September 2018 with Bakugou's voice actor Nobuhiko Okamoto and Todoroki's voice actor Yuki Kaji, Okamoto says, "Kirishima is such a good guy- he's really a great guy" and Kaji responds "He even brought a suit for him the movie, so he must know his measurements" and Okamoto replies with "Thank you for pointing that out for the fans." *The Kiribaku tag often ranks as one of the most popular and most active ships on Tumblr. In fact, in June 2018, it was the second most popular ship on Tumblr's 'Fandometrics'. *They are usually paired in official merchandises, alongside many heterosexual ships. *The ship officially gained popularity when it was heavily implied that they were friends in season 3, episode 39, "Game Start" when Kirishima was the one to bring Bakugouu to the pool, and the two of them were later shown walking home together as Kirishima tried to comfort Bakugo after the frustrating end. *Oftentimes, the ship is portrayed as Kirishima being the one to make most of the advances in the relationship while Bakugou is often the "tsundere" type and will not properly express his feelings. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * KiriBaku has been featured on Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** It is the tenth most reblogged ship the week ending April 15th 2019Fandometrics April 19 2019. Gallery Screenshots KiriBaku1.jpg Tumblr ovptdhyvBU1w53vtao2 400.png Tumblr p6t4zrmsam1s1rgwoo1 540.png Bakugou paying back Kirishima.jpg Kiribaku uwu.jpg References Navigation ru:КириБаку